Undelivered Love
by Reika Namikaze
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze, dua remaja yang saling mencintai. Tetapi sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkan cinta mereka berdua bersatu. Akankah nasib itu berubah? One shot. Mind to RnR?


Halo halo… makasih ya yang mau baca fanfic ini :D Reika tahu, reika tahu.. fanfic rei yang pertama masih belom selesai (chap 2nya masih sekitar 50 persen xD) tapi rei malah bikin fanfic lain/? Soalnya tiba-tiba ide buat fanfic ini muncul secara tiba-tiba, daripada sayang dibuang.. mendingan rei tulis aja deh /heh. Wkwk, oke.. langsung ke story, enjoy ya ;) maap beribu maap kalo jelek/?

**Undelivered Love**

Pair : MinaKushi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

WARNING : OOC, ALUR GAJE, TYPO, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

_Minato POV~_

Entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikannya, dan entah bagaimana juga tiba-tiba sudah kudapati diriku terjatuh kedalam pesona rambut merahnya yang indah. Jangan tanyakan padaku apa hal yang dapat membuatku terperangkap kedalam jebakannya dengan mudah. Jika kau tanya hal itu jawabannya hanya satu : aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Bagaikan sihir, dia dapat memikatku dengan begitu cepat. Ya, gadis itu… Kushina Uzumaki, gadis yang dapat menyihirku dengan segala daya tarik dan pesonanya. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Rasanya aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya, dan aku yakin, ia pasti juga mencintaiku. Aku dapat melihatnya dari tatapan matanya, dan gaya bicaranya itu. Tapi.. Kenapa? Dia selalu menolakku dengan alasan yang tidak dapat ia katakan. Aku tahu, dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kepadaku. Entah apa rahasia itu, mungkinkah aku dapat menyingkapnya suatu saat nanti?

_Kushina POV~_

Dia… ya.. dia.. orang yang dapat menarikku keluar dari lembah kekelamanku. Pemuda yang dapat mencairkan kebekuan di dalam diriku. Dialah yang pertama, orang yang dapat mencuri hatiku, Minato Namikaze.. Walau sebenarnya aku tahu, tidak pantas bagiku untuk mencintainya. Ia bagaikan bintang yang bersinar dengan terang benderang diatas langit, sedangkan aku, aku hanyalah setitik awan yang hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan, awan yang tak akan bisa mencapai tempatnya, sang bintang. Aku tak pantas untuknya, hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi dan tubuhku hampir mencapai batasnya, penyakit ini terus menggerogotiku tanpa ampun. Aku tak mau dia menderita karenaku. Seharusnya dia bersama dengan perempuan lain yang memang pantas bersama dengannya. Bukan bersama denganku. Entah sampai kapan diriku ini dapat bertahan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Normal POV~_

"M.. maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa…" Cairan bening mulai menghiasi mata gadis berambut merah itu.

"Tapi kenapa Kushina? Kenapa kau menolakku? Apakah kau masih meragui perasaanku terhadapmu?" Minato menghela napas.

"B-bukan begitu Minato.. Kau tidak akan mengerti.." Kushina membuang muka. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan kebawah.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskanlah padaku Kushina, buatlah aku mengerti. Apa alasan yang membuatmu menolakku hingga berkali-kali?" Minato menatap Kushina lembut sambil mengelap air mata gadis tersebut dengan tangannya.

"A-aku tidak dapat memberitahumu alasannya.. Aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa.." Kushina menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa memberitahukannya? Kenapa? Apakah kau takut aku membongkar rahasiamu? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membongkarnya." Minato memegang pipi Kushina dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan itu, kau tidak perlu tahu kenapa. Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu lagi, Sebaiknya kau harus mulai belajar melupakanku, karena mungkin kita memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama." Kushina menepis tangan Minato dengan sedikit keras.

"Kushina! Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu!" Teriak Minato berusaha mencegah kepergian perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

"Kushinaaa!"

Kushina tetap berlari kencang tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah taman.

_Hosh.. Hosh.._

Kushina menengok kebelakang dengan waspada, memastikan bahwa Minato sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Sudah tidak terlihat sosok pemuda itu, syukurlah..

_Hosh.. Hosh.._

Napas Kushina terengah-engah

Kushina tahu dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini, seharusnya ia tidak boleh berlari hingga kelelahan seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan ia duduk di bangku taman. Kushina memijat pelipisnya dengan tangan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.. Semuanya terlihat berputar-putar dan pandangannya mulai menggelap.

_Oh Kami-sama, tolong.. tolong jangan sekarang.. _

Dia tidak boleh pingsan disini. Setidaknya ia harus mencapai rumah dulu.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Kushina berjuang melanjutkan perjalanan sampai kerumah.

Tetapi ia benar-benar tidak sanggup. _Ugh,_ Tubuhnya semakin melemah saja karena penyakit ini. Benar-benar lemah!

BRUK!

_Siapa saja tolong aku.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina?"

Samar-samar Kushina mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Eng.. Kaa-san?" Kushina menjawab dengan pelan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar nak, Kaa-san takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Nanase Uzumaki, ibu Kushina, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Minato yang membawamu kesini, ia melihatmu tak sadarkan diri di taman tadi, Kushina."

Kushina terdiam. Jadi.. Minato yang membawanya?

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan Kushina? Bukankah kau tahu dengan kondisimu yang sekarang kau tidak boleh kelelahan sedikit pun?" Nanase menatap Kushina khawatir.

"M-maaf Kaa-san." Kushina menunduk.

Nanase mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, tetapi jangan diulangi lagi, demi kesehatanmu sendiri. Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap sekarang. Hari ini ada jadwal pengontrolan dan kemoterapi-kan?" Kata Nanase sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'i Kaa-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kushina POV~_

Aku merebahkan diri diatas kasurku yang nyaman. Menurut dokter tadi, usiaku tidak akan lama lagi. Ya, sepertinya penyakit ini sudah bertambah parah.

"_Tinggal 3 hari lagi.."_

Suara itu terus berdengung di dalam pikiranku. Jadi tinggal 3 hari lagi waktuku berada di dunia ini-huh?

Leukimia.. kanker darah. Ya, penyakit itulah yang hinggap di dalam diriku selama ini. Penyakit yang benar-benar menakutkan.

Benar-benar menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. _Kami-sama,_ kenapa kau memberikan penyakit ini padaku? Umurku baru saja mencapai 16 tahun. Aku belum puas mencicipi manis dan pahitnya dunia ini.

Dan…. Ah ya…. _Minato…._ Aku juga belum memberitahukan kepadanya perasaanku yang sesungguhnya..

Aku memang bodoh. Salahku juga kenapa bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Benar-benar bodoh.

*flashback*

Gadis berumur 10 tahun itu menangis di ayunan taman. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia tahu penyakit apa yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Leukimia, ya.. penyakit itulah yang menyerangnya selama ini. Dokter berkata bahwa umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Kenapa.. kenapa hidup ini tidak adil? Dia, Kushina Uzumaki, gadis berambut merah yang cerewet dan tomboy, harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia mengidap leukimia dan hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya, dengan cepat ia menengok keatas, mencari siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Hei.. kau tidak apa-apa?" anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap Kushina dengan khawatir. Entah kenapa, Kushina merasa bahwa ia telah terbius oleh mata safirnya yang indah.

"Y-ya.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Gadis itu mengusap air matanya secara perlahan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersedih.." Kata anak tersebut sambil duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Kau siapa?" Kushina menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan heran. Rasanya baru pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Minato Namikaze, kau bisa memanggilku Minato. Aku baru pindah ke daerah ini, tadi tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu menangis sehingga aku langsung menghampirimu karena mungkin saja aku bisa menawarkanmu bantuan. Kalau kau, siapa namamu?" Minato mengangkat bahunya.

Kushina memandang Minato sejenak.

"Kushina.. Kushina Uzumaki." Jawabnya perlahan sambil menunduk.

"Ah, Kushina Uzumaki. Nama yang cantik, sesuai dengan wajah pemilik namanya!" seru Minato sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kushina hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan anak yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi. Ia masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan diagnosis dokter pada dirinya tadi sehingga tidak sempat untuk menanggapi anak tersebut.

"Tetapi sayang sekali jika kau cemberut seperti itu. Aku yakin bahwa kau pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum." Sambung Minato sambil menyelipkan sebuah jepit rambut disela-sela rambut Kushina.

"Eh?" Kushina terlihat kaget melihat jepit rambut yang terselip di rambutnya itu.

"Jepit itu untukmu! Semoga kau menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dengan jepit itu, ya! Hehe." Minato tertawa kecil.

*flashback end*

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat awal pertemuanku dengan Minato. Anak laki-laki yang cerewet dan agak menyebalkan. Begitulah pemikiranku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tetapi sepertinya pemandangan itu mulai berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya tanpa diriku sendiri sadari, seakan-akan mata safirnya itu menghipnotisku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika pemuda itu bersama dengan wanita lain. Rasanya aku tak akan pernah rela membiarkan hal itu terjadi..

Tetapi aku tahu.. Aku tidak boleh egois.. Aku tidak ingin ia menderita semata-mata hanya karena keegoisan yang berada dalam diriku. Ya.. ia pasti akan lebih bahagia jika bersama dengan yang lain. Sudah aku putuskan, aku akan tetap tersenyum jika hal itu terjadi. Aku harus bahagia jika melihat orang yang kusayang bahagia.

"Ohok!"

Aku terbatuk. Dengan cepat aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku. Mataku menangkap cairan bewarna merah segar. Darah?

Ugh, Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Normal POV~_

Sudah 2 hari Minato tidak melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu. Kemana perempuan itu? Terakhir kali ia melihat Kushina adalah pada saat gadis itu pingsan di taman. Jangan-jangan.. terjadi sesuatu dengan Kushina? Ah, ia benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa juga dirinya tidak merasa khawatir selama 2 hari ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di opname? Kushina? Kenapa?" Minato terlihat shock mendengar penjelasan Mikoto.

Pemuda itu baru saja mengunjungi rumah Kushina dan mendapati bahwa rumah gadis itu kosong. Untung tadi ia bertemu dengan Mikoto, dan tiba-tiba saja Mikoto datang membawa pernyataan yang mengejutkan.

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya keadaannya bertambah buruk. Penyakitnya bertambah parah." Mikoto mengangkat bahu.

"Penyakit? Kushina mengidap penyakit? Penyakit apa yang dideritanya?" Minato menyerang Mikoto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Loh, Kau tidak tahu? Kushina kan sudah lama mengidap penyakit.. _leukimia_.." Mikoto menatap Minato dengan bingung.

Diopname? ? Penyakit? Keadaan yang semakin buruk? Leukimia?

Kata-kata itu seakan-akan terus berputar dalam kepala pemuda tersebut.

Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah mengenal Kushina dengan cukup baik. _Tadinya…_

Sekarang ia sadar bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya tentang Kushina.

Inikah rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Kushina kepadanya?

"Dimana ia dirawat? Cepat beritahu!" Seru Minato setengah berteriak karena panik.

"T-tenanglah dulu.. Minato.. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu.. Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu kesana?" tawar Mikoto.

"Tentu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kushina membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya terasa tergoncang-goncang. Siapa itu?

Rambut pirang itu.. Mungkinkah.. Minato?

Ah, dia pasti bermimpi. Mana mungkin Minato datang menjenguknya? Tentang penyakitnya saja ia tak tahu.

Tetapi… mata safir itu… sudah pasti itu.. Minato kan?

"M.. mi.. na… to?" Ucap Kushina dengan susah payah. Alat selang yang berada dimana-mana ditambah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah bertambah lemah membuatnya susah untuk berbicara lagi.

"Aku di sini.. aku di sini Kushina.." Ujar pemuda itu sambil memegang tangan Kushina dengan erat. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya.

"M-minato…" Kushina terisak pelan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda itu, ingin rasanya ia menggandeng tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. Ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Tetapi tidak bisa.. tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan semua itu.

"Kushina…" Minato mengusap pipi Kushina dengan tangannya.

"Bertahanlah.. Kumohon… bertahanlah.. " Minato mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis itu.

"A-aku.."

Dengan susah payah Kushina menyodorkan sebuah amplop bewarna merah muda kepada Minato.

"amplop ini?" Minato memandang amplop itu dengan heran.

"Bacalah.." Kushina tersenyum pelan. Di surat itu ia sudah menumpahkan segala perasaannya… perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap Minato..

Minato mengangguk pelan. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mendekap amplop tersebut di dadanya.

"Terima… Kasih.. Atas S-segalanya…" Kushina tersenyum lemah kearah pemuda tersebut. Amplop itu sudah berada di tangan Minato.. Setidaknya ia dapat meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang dan tanpa beban.

_TIIIIIIITTTT!_

"Kushina? Jangan bercanda.. ayo bangun.. " Minato menggoyangkan Kushina dengan pelan.

"Kushina… Ini semua cuma lelucon kan? Ayo, bangunlah.. ini tidak lucu.. Kau tahu?" Minato mulai meneteskan air matanya perlahan.

"Kushina…" Minato memeluk Kushina erat. Tubuhnya yang biasanya hangat sekarang mulai terasa dingin. Ini.. pasti cuma mimpi.. mimpi buruk.. Besok ia akan mendapati dirinya terbangun di kamarnya.. Ya.. seandainya ini semua hanyalah mimpi..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu seluruh orang berkabung. Awan gelap menyelubungi bumi, menghalangi sinar matahari yang akan datang, seakan-akan alam juga ikut bersedih hati. Hari ini Kushina akan dikuburkan, tepat seminggu setelah kepergian gadis tersebut.

Banyak orang menangis sedih akan kejadian itu. Terlihat Nanase menangis dalam diam di sebelah peti anaknya yang tercinta. Suaminya sudah pergi meninggalkan Nanase dan Kushina terlebih dahulu, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anaknya juga akan ikut meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku Kushina?" Mikoto menangis sambil mengusap-usap peti yang berada di depannya.

"Sudahlah Miko-chan, dia pasti bahagia di sana." Fugaku berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, Mikoto.

"Tetapi.. tetapi dia teman terbaikku Fugaku! Aku.. aku.." Mikoto menangis kencang dipelukkan Fugaku.

"Jangan menangis terus Miko.. hal itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali." Ujar Fugaku pelan.

Mikoto hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan pacarnya itu.

"Dimana Minato?"

"Ng? Minato? Sepertinya dia tidak datang. Ada apa Miko-chan?" Fugaku sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"T-tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja… hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh. Waktu itu ia terlihat sangat khawatir saat bertanya denganku tentang keadaan Kushina, dan sekarang ia malah tidak datang?" Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Minato.. Mungkin saja dia membutuhkan waktu untukmenenangkan diri. Dia pasti sangat terguncang.. Wanita pertama yang dapat menakhukkan hatinya meninggalkannya seperti ini." Jawab Fugaku. Ya, ia tahu Minato pasti sangat terguncang. Sudah 5 tahun lebih ia berteman dengan pemuda itu sehingga ia tahu bahwa Minato pasti sangat mencintai Kushina.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Pemuda itu adalah Minato Namikaze, Minato memang sengaja tidak datang ke tempat peristirahatan Kushina yang terakhir. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut, kenyataan bahwa Kushina Uzumaki, perempuan yang sangat dicintainya telah meninggal dunia. Semenjak kepergian Kushina pemuda itu menjadi lebih sering menyendiri. Seakan-akan setengah jiwanya ikut hilang bersama dengan kepergian gadis tersebut.

Minato mengambil sebuah amplop dari kantong celananya. Sebuah amplop merah jambu… Ya, Ia belum membuka amplop tersebut sejak kejadian itu.

Dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati dia membuka amplop tersebut. Terlihat sebuah jepit dan kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan Kushina.

_To : Durian baka-ku tersayang._

_Ha'i! Saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Haha, pasti kau sudah tahu sekarang bahwa aku mengidap penyakit yang cukup mematikan. Leukimia, aku benar-benar benci dengan penyakit itu. Penyakit itu seakan-akan merenggut semuanya dariku. Penyakit itu juga yang menghalangiku untuk memberitahukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya… Um.. Ya Minato, Aku mencintaimu. Ralat. Aku sungguh-sangat-mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari segala apapun. Tapi aku sadar, tidak pantas untukku mencintai dirimu. Mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Selama ini kau selalu bertanya-tanya padaku. 'Apa alasanmu menolakku?' dan.. aku akan menjawabnya sekarang : Aku tidak pantas bersama denganmu, sangat tidak pantas. Ya, itulah jawabannya! Untuk itu, jangan bersedih jika aku telah tiada (*ps : aku akan sangat marah jika kau menjadi tidak punya semangat hidup karenaku!) Carilah perempuan lain yang lebih baik dariku. Ng, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal mengakui hal ini (karena kau pasti menjadi terlalu pede setelah itu, haha) .. tetapi.. pasti banyak perempuan disana yang mengincarmu dan aku percaya bahwa pasti masih ada yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Tetapi.. jangan lupakan diriku pada saat kau sudah mendapatkan perempuan yang lain, ya! Aku akan benar-benar sangat marah padamu. Jika hal itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan mendatangimu dalam wujud arwah yang bergentayangan, hehe. _

_Ah iya, satu lagi.. walaupun mungkin aku sudah tiada.. bolehkah aku tetap tinggal di hatimu? Bisakah kau menyisakan sedikit tempat di hatimu untukku? Kalau boleh terima kasih sekali! Aku sungguh-sangat-bahagia:)_

_Nah, mungkin itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Kertas ini tidak cukup besar untuk menampung semua perasaanku padamu. Tetapi, percayalah! Masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu. Terlalu banyak sehingga kertas yang paling besar sekali-pun tidak akan bisa memuatnya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya ya, aku selalu menunggumu._

_*PS : Aku mengembalikan jepit yang pernah kau berikan padaku waktu itu. Kuharap kau memberikan jepit itu kepada perempuan yang lebih pantas mendapatkannya. Terima kasih karena memperbolehkanku pernah menjadi pemilik jepit itu. Aku sungguh sangat senang!_

_Dengan penuh cinta,_

_Kushina Uzumaki._

Tes…

Tanpa disadari air mata kembali mengucur menghiasi wajah Minato.

Dasar.. Dasar perempuan bodoh.. Kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitahu hal itu kepadanya?

_Nyut.._

Sakit rasanya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kushina telah tiada.

Sakit rasanya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa takdir tidak mengizinkan cinta mereka berdua bersatu.

Ah, kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu? Kenapa ia tidak pernah curiga akan keadaan Kushina yang sering pingsan dan sangat cepat kelelahan? Andai saja.. Andai saja ia tahu hal itu lebih cepat.. Mungkin ia bisa lebih berusaha menjaga gadis itu.

Minato menatap kearah langit. Langit itu seakan-akan menggambarkan wajah bahagia Kushina. Jadi begitu, kau sudah bahagia disana.. Kushina..

Ya.. ia tahu kalau ia tidak boleh terus bersedih seperti ini. Kushina pasti tidak suka itu. Ia harus bangkit. Dia harus mau menerima kenyataan ini.. Kenyataan bahwa Kushina Uzumaki sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Walau kenyataan itu sangatlah pahit.

_Tunggu aku.. tunggulah Kushina.. _

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.. Selalu._

**-The End-**

Waaa, Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai/? Gomen.. Gomen kalo fanfic ini jelek dan ga memuaskan, karena seperti yang Rei biasa bilang.. Reika kan masih newbie/? /slapped. Oh iya, di fanfic ini juga ada tokoh karangan Reika sendiri. Nanase Uzumaki, ibu Kushina, hehe ;D

Fanfic ini ada karena tiba-tiba aja Reika ngerasa pengen buat fanfic yang sad ending. Dan.. taraaa.. muncul ide ini/? Tapi maaf ya, kalo feel sedihnya kurang dapet, soalnya Rei bikin fanfic ini ngebut/? lagian seperti yang reika bilang tadi, reika kan masih newbie /woi ngomongnya itu terus xD. Jadi… karena rei masih belum terlalu bisa bikin fic yang bagus… bolehkan kalian membantu Reika dengan memberikan review kalian? *puppy eyes*


End file.
